Guardian: UnCut
by PocketGothic
Summary: STORY DISCONTINUED...The longer more intense, version of my original Guardian. Trust me it's a lot more than the first.. That's all I'm going to say, read if you want to find out. Author's Note:Genre and rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1: A Declaration Among The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or any of their awesome characters.. Nuff said!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hey guys, welcome. This is the uncut, more intense version of Guardian hope you like, since I got so much positivity from the first! All my love and thanks goes to Lady Mage and Lady K2, you girls have been so supportive and just good friends! And much thanks goes to all the reviewers and all the support I had for the first version, glad you guys enjoyed it. Anywayz, on with the story!

Enjoy!!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Guardian: (Uncut)**

****

Selene stood in the dark of the living area in Michael's apartment, they were hiding there after the incident just three nights ago. It was still so hard to believe, she killed Viktor her sire and beloved dark father. The man who gave her the gift of immortality.. She stilled loved him but hated him and the ongoing battle inside herself was taking it's toll on Selene, but she would never let it show.

The last three days had passed by almost in a dream-like trance, the shock of everything still sinking in for the Death Dealer, well ex-Death Dealer it seemed now.. And she was battling her ever present strong feelings for Michael. After much internal fighting and denial s had come to the conclusion that she had fallen in love with him, but was unsure to tell him so, not sure of his reaction. And still trying to decide if it was right at all, over one hundred years of strife and killing could not change her over night....

Selene smiled in spite of her rather glum situation.. Michael came up behind her quietly careful not to startle her and said, "Selene are you alright?" The former Death Dealer looked out the window staring into the raven dark of the night sky. " I don't know what to think or feel anymore.. The one man that I loved and trusted above all others, the one who made me what I am now, lied to me all my immortal life."

Through the crimson haze of tears,

I could not explain…

I don't understand…

You stole through the night

like a shadowy demon,

creeping ever so slightly…

From room to room,

creeping into my life,

to destroy it, yet just

to create it again…

Selene looked once more out the window, letting the cool breeze flirt with her dark hair like a lover's caress, trying to think clearly through her veil of emotions.

Still I don't understand…

Why did you do it…

Was it for pity that

you stopped at me…

Was it for guilt…

Still I don't understand…

So many unknowns course

through my immortal head…

And yet, I don't understand….

Such thoughts and emotions stamped there damning way in blood across Selene's dark heart, like some sickly twisted poem.. As she continued on..

"For 127 years, ever since I became a Vampire, he bore my trust and affection all the while with the knowledge that he butchered my family. Trying to hide it by blaming it on the Lycans, making me slaughter so many of them all on a lie... I loved Viktor, he was like a father to me.. All I have to say now is why?…" Selene said sadly, her voice showing thick with hurt and betrayal.

Turning to Michael then back again, hating how her emotions were doing this to her, a few bloody tears trailed silently down the alabaster skin of her cheeks. Her icy veneer finally cracking. For only the second time since she became an immortal Selene let her emotions show through as much as she did not want them too.

Michael pulled her into a comforting embrace, holding her tightly, and stroked Selene's raven mane, whispering words of comfort into her ear soothingly. Selene for once let him. (_God I love her so. But does she love me?)_

Selene looked up at Michael after a while, chocolate brown eyes boring into his soul she needed to tell the hybrid, it would not be right... "Michael I have something I want to tell you.." "What is it Selene?" "I.. I love you Michael. I know it is kind of short notice, and with all that has happened. I just did not know if you felt the same way. I am still unsure of myself at this point." Michael smiled and stroked her cool cheek. "Selene I do love you. The moment I first saw you I felt something special for you, now I finally realize what it is."

Selene tilted her head up and kissed him softly. This time it was a real kiss, one of love. Not one to cuff him to a chair like their first one.

"Selene, remember this, no matter what I will always love you." Selene looked up at Michael and rested her head on his broad chest, giving in for a few short moments to the rapid emotions pounding through her body. The hybrid kissed her hair. Then Selene kissed him even more tentatively, Michael returned the kiss greedily, each exploring the others mouth. They shared a very passionate kiss as Michael made eye contact with Selene, chocolate brown met grayish blue.

Each confirming their love, as Michael took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. Selene kissed him lightly on the mouth and Michael emitted something of a low growl in pleasure. Slowly Selene and Michael lowered down to the bed, he undoing the leather straps of her armoured corset, and she going for his pants, peeling away layers to touch skin. Michael slowed as Selene hesitated slightly.

"Selene what is it?" She looked up at him, with an emotion he had never seen on the ever courageous female Death Dealer. Michael saw fear and nervousness. He kissed her pale forehead and said to her softly. "Its ok Selene, I know you are nervous, just let me loveyou, you should never be afraid of that." "I know Michael, its just everything that has been happening it is just all happening so fast, for the first time since I became a Vampire, I.. my emotions are so erratic, out of control.." The beautiful Vampire said truthfully in her silky British melody.

It surprised Michael, for Selene to be so open.. He had always seen her as the steely and tough lady Death Dealer. She bent to kiss him again as they continued to take each others clothes off, Selene was still a little nervous, but she trusted Michael, hell she was falling in love with him The young Vampiress opened her wounded soul and gave him all her love, it felt good to love and be loved in return finally..

Secretly, Selene was scared for a while that Viktor had completely turned her heart to ice, but somehow Michael broke through her once frosty soul and helped her to love, he had only cracked it, but that crack would eventually lead it all down. This would be Selene's first time, she was virgin when she was turned and had been ever since, the only innocence she kept.. Too busy fighting the war to ever consider to let love enter her heart.. Accept for loving her dark father Viktor, but everything he ever told her was a lie and betrayed her all along, bringing the immortal world as she knew it tumbling onto her mercilessly..

Selene pushed those thoughts back in her head, wanting to focus on this moment, burning it into her memory as the Vampiress kissed Michael on the neck, the smell of his blood arousing her desire to taste him, to mark him as hers, enough to make her lovely fangs burn and tingle. Michael and Selene shared a passionate kiss as he poured himself into her, Selene flinched a minute as her maiden blood was spilt, but then smiled up at Michael.

They made love, at first slow and gentle then fiery and passionate. Selene ran her fangs along his neck before sinking them into Michael's skin, tasting the coppery sweetness as she made love to him. Michael in turn sank his fangs into her neck repeating her earlier action, tasting her blood marking her as his and his only.

Selene emitted a long throaty moan of pleasure as Michael growled. Locked in a passionate embrace, bodies joined, they both reached their climaxes together, kissing lovingly, tasting each other's blood on their lips, fangs dueling and scraping against one another. The Vampire and her hybrid collapsed soaking with sweat on the bed, holding one another. Michael whispering words of love into Selene's ear. Michael pulled her to him again, holding her tightly.

Selene was his, no one else would ever touch her but him, and if they did, he would tear their throat out. More than that he would kill them and feast on their body. Michael chastised himself, a bit ashamed of such primal and savage thoughts, not knowing where the violent thoughts had come from. He had never thought like that in the past. Selene sensed his confusion."What's wrong?" Selene asked as she rested her cool cheek against his while they were cuddled close on his bed.

"Hm? Oh nothing." Michael answered, playing with her hair. "Tell me." Selene ordered as she lifted her head to give him a stern, yet a little playful mock glare. Michel frowned a bit then told her what had bothered him. When he finished, his heart skipped a beat as he watched yet another smile play across Selene's mouth.

"What?" Michael asked as he too started to smile back, "How can that make you smile?" "You want to know why you thought that just now don't you." He nodded and she continued explaining to him. "It means you've marked me." Selene said snuggling close to him and resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth. "I've what?" Michael was now even more confused as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Remember you are half Lycan." "Yeah." Michael said wanting to know where Selene was going with this. "Lycans mate for life." She leaned back against him as she continued to explain, Michael held her close. "When a Lycan male chooses his female, usually the strongest one, but love is essential to some, he mentally marks her as his. It is instinctual." Selene watched as Michael nodded.

"A male Lycan will go to any lengths necessary to protect his mate. Including," she smirked, "getting rid of other potential rivals." "So I thought about ripping some ones throat out and tearing them to pieces because.." "You've marked me." Michael turned to face her and kissed her lightly before asking her a question he desperately wanted to know the answer to.

"Selene, does that mean Vampires mate for life also." "Some choose to." Selene answered simply, as he wrapped his arms around his mate. "Some? Ok. How do you know which ones?" Selene replied, "They physically mark their mate." "They do that by biting don't they?" "Yes, when a Vampire wants to mark their mate they bite them, creating a blood bond that cannot be broken." Selene turned to face him an unreadable and typical neutral look across her face, as the Vampiress tried not to smile, when he touched the two identical little wounds in his neck.

She showed him her neck where he had bitten her, she had the same identical mark, two small puncture wounds, which would remain there like a brand. "Very few Vampires enter into that kind of relationship like the one we have now, for many reasons. What we did while we were making love was marking each other as our mates. We share a blood bond, mated for life." Michael smiled at her softly, Selene was his.

Resting against him, Selene pondered what had happened this evening. This was a completely new experience for her, emotions she never dealt with, the young Vampire found she rather liked them, but it would take time to be as open as she knew Michael wished her to be..

Michael looked down at her, holding Selene like she might disappear. It seemed like so much of a dream, but he knew it was real. Mysteries still surrounded his dark mate, but that only added to the pleasure of having her in his arms, there to protect his new mate.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hey everybody, hoped you like my more intense version of Guardian so far, the poem in this chapter was written by myself, if you want to check it out it is posted in a collection of poems entitled, Pain of A Dark Angel. Hope you like so far, but please Read and Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or any of their awesome characters.. Nuff said!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hey guys, welcome to my uncut version of Guardian, for the ones that enjoyed the first so much. All my love and thanks goes toLady K2, you girl have been so supportive and just a good friend! And much thanks goes to all the reviewers and all the support I had for the first version, glad you guys enjoyed it. Anywayz, on with the story!

Enjoy!!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: Guys I am so sorry this has taken so long, I have buried myself in my room and have been writing and writing, and more writing. Just not posting, but I have been writing tons of new stories as well as working on old ones. I promise a new chapter for Darkness Before The Madness out tonigt as well for those who are still reading it. In the meantime here is a new chapter to the uncut Guardian. Again I apologize for the delay.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He opened his eyes slowly for the first time in a hundred years. Still enclosed in his icy tomb. Suddenly a cloying terror of being shut in seized Markus and in a fury wrenched open the lid and burst out of his burial chamber.

The Elder's senses were so sharp, he smelt and saw things so differently than before and power like no other came over him, filling him with strength. Threatening to overwhelm him, Markus held onto the cold marble wall for support... He was holding his head in his hands. Then when he looked up, in the glass for the tomb entrance, the Elder saw he had midnight blue skin with cord like muscles, and his eyes were solid silver. Opening his mouth he saw two Vampire fangs, but instead of just that Markus noticed all of his teeth had elongated and become razor sharp.. He had become a hybrid…

Trying to let that sink in, a sudden pain ripped across his skull as images and sounds flew by in a dizzying whirl, forcing Markus to sit on the throne to rest. He realized that they were memories, memories from the Lycan laying on the floor, whose blood had awoken him. And memories from another paticular Vampiress were pounding his head also. "Selene…" Markus whispered.

Viktor's lovely daughter, he had caught a few glimpses of her when she first came to Ordoghaz and times after that, at Coven parties on the arm of her dark father, and training with Kahn. But seeing her had been brief and extremely rare, Viktor would not let anyone near his daughter at all.. Still trying to piece together her memories and that Lycans, Singe from what he could gather.. But what puzzled Markus was that Selene's memories were there as well as Singes, the Lycan.

He could not smell any of her blood near. Until he noticed a second coffin, where Viktor should be, it was empty upon inspection. And blood splotches could still be seen in the catalyst drip. Selene had awoken him. That could at least maybe explain why he could see all her memories, but he was still unsure, but from what he saw. Kraven, Viktor's sinister little Regent had some serious explaining to do as did Viktor apparently and Selene as well…

Lord Markus took a step forward, and more images invaded him, it was almost as if just touching something could allow him to see things beyond like an eerie sixth sense.. An Elder had the ability to see one's memories by touching something very close to that person, like blood or something close to their heart. But never like this, now he could sense and see everything from just looking. So strange to him. Confused and dazed at his new form and abilities, he took his seat weakly on the throne, resting, trying to get his senses about him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you people are enjoying this, for the ones that have read the first cut will notice this a new chapter, expect a lot more of them, like I said this is my longer version. Markus has finally awoken, wonder what is happening to him.. But I want to thank all the reviewers, you guys are great!


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness's Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!**

* * *

****

**Guys I am so sorry about how long I have not posted! Needed some time to just kick back and write for a while. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, A little note, these little: -and - represent flashbacks. Just wanted to make it a little less confusing. Again thanx goes to Lady K2, she has been a great supporter and for the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated!**

**_-VampyricAngel_**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

Selene was perched atop the ledge to Michael's apartment. Looking off into the pitch black of the night sky. It was midnight and in the distance Selene could hear the heavy metal music of some partiers, probably out in the woods drinking and all that lot.. Typical teens out for fun.. and the streets below were quiet as the dead, blissfully unaware of what was walking their streets and living under the earth..

(_Lucky mortals, you have no way to comprehend what is happening around you_..) Selene thought bitterly, a scowl marring her pale lips, while the female Vampire would not harm a mortal, she was restless and nervous about all that had occurred and what was going on now. Not that she would really show it..

But truth be told, she felt so lost.. After all that happened, the beautiful Vampiress felt so utterly lost right now. She had a mate who was worse off then she, a newborn practically in the immortal realm.. What would she do, she could not leave Michael, but he could not see her like this either… Their was still so much they did not know about each other, and what could happen in the future for them, too many unknowns, but deep down she felt love for him, it was still growing but it was there, refusing to go away..

Michael walked out onto the ledge, still nervous about being up on ledges like this, he had had a bad case of acrophobia as a human.. But he would get use to it eventually, but not yet.. The hybid would still much prefer stable ground, not walking on ledges like this. Michael did not see how Selene handled it. But then again she was Selene, seemed like the woman could handle anything..

"Selene what are you doing out here?" Michael asked his beautiful mate. Michael wrapped his arms around his mate. (_Aw, mate.. definitely something I could get used to.) _Michael thought lovingly. Selene looked up at him, eyes slightly glazed over. "I was just looking, watching.." Selene trailed off, the thickness of her voice showed with emptiness that was almost heartbreaking. Staring into space, her mask of coldness firmly in place. Michael could sense her troubled spirit. "What is it Selene?" Selene looked to the man she was loving more by the day, her eyes displaying her soul to him when her face could not.

He could see all the pain and confusion in the haze of her chestnut orbs like little storm clouds.. No words were needed for Michael to know what was going on with his mate, their bond was so strong, they could touch each others soul in a way Michael nor Selene would ever have thought possible. It was scary in a way..

Michael held the Vampiress close, he would protect her with every ounce of his immortal soul, Selene was his angel, she was his everything. They both knew one of the reasons Selene was so unsettled. They were the hunted.. Selene was an outcast from her Coven simply for trying to bring out the truth and all the lies surrounding her Coven, and

Michael was a hybrid, confused and in love. They were both renegades..

They both looked down at the streets below, watching for any sign of Vampires or Lycans that might be looking for them. Selene took one more look and then said to her mate coolly, "Michael, it's not long before they will find us, we need to be ready at any time." Michael held her to him protectively. " I wont let them hurt you. I'll kill every one of them. I swear it." Selene rested her head against her mate's chest. He kissed the top of her ebony hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

She smiled beneath her hair at him, then quickly hid it. Selene untangled herself from her mate and walked back inside. Michael followed the lovely Vampiress. "Selene, what is it?" Selene turned her back to him staring out the open window as the green curtain floated on the wind, raw pain from that heart-wrenching night which seemed like so long ago, when it was just mere days, stabbed her in the chest like the bite of a shuriken.

Crimson tears leaked out her tightly shut eyes, despite her efforts to hide them, Michael with his hybrid senses could smell them.. Selene was suffering, all these years she was lied to, all the betrayal, all from Viktor, her very own sire and dark father, the man she thought she could trust. Selene still loved him, and it anguished her to kill him, but he had betrayed her her entire Vampiric life, and tried to kill Michael.

Michael pulled her into his arms gently. Trying in his own small way to comfort someone he was quickly growing to love from her emotional torment. Selene buried her head in his neck, crying crimson tears of grief. She cried until her lungs couldn't take it anymore and Selene cried herself out on her mate's shoulder. Michael whispered how much he loved her to his angel, stroking her raven mane softly. He knew she needed this, to get it out, help her recover from the emotional shock she had received just barely a week before, so many seemingly long nights ago, she had pent it up for far too long. Selene was caught up in her memories.

_**-Gripping the covers in sheer terror, she screamed out in grief, images assaulted her, images of things she so desperately wanted to hide from but avenge at the same time.. Bolting up from her slumber, still wrapped in her horrible nightmare. Selene was sitting up in her bed, just turned a few months before, blood red tears were streaming down her pale face. A tall aristocratic man walked in, hearing her crying, it was Viktor.**_

_**He sat down on the side of her luxurious bed, noticing young Selene's tears and he asked, "What is it my darling. Was it another nightmare?" Viktor pulled his dark daughter into his embrace, stroking her jaw length raven hair, easing her night terrors. Viktor knew she was having another nightmare, having to relive yet again her family's murder in her dreams.**_

_**"Shh.. I know you want revenge my child, the Lycans will pay I promise you." Viktor had eased her crying and tucked the covers back up around her, kissing her forehead as she began to fall back asleep hesitantly, whimpering slightly. Viktor stood up and quietly left the room as his dark daughter slept a little easier. Memories of a certain other young daughter crept into his mind, one with beautiful gold curls and emerald green eyes, the Vampire Elder pushed them away sadly, he had done it for the good of the Coven he reminded himself.**_-

Selene was assaulted with yet another memory. -**_Selene stood in a large training room, practicing attack moves. "Now again, Selene use more force." Kahn shouted to his student, urging her on. Dressed in what looked like a black training uniform of some sort, Selene flipped, spun and kicked a training bag, hard enough to knock it down and rip it open, gutting it. She stopped briefly to get a drink of blood and she looked off to the side, seeing her dark father Viktor watch on with pride. He smiled at her and she went back to practice with renewed vigor.-_**

Selene's memories flew around in her head, making the Vampiress light headed as her grief consumed her. She had loved Viktor so much. But no matter what, she had to be strong and remember that he was the one who killed her family, she would never forget it.

But she still loved her dark father, she figured she would always love him but the hate for him grew deep also, like a black plague it had slowly begun to wrap around her undead heart and tear at her.

He had butchered her family in cold blood for pleasure then lied to her, she had gotten her revenge. Not one to wallow in something, Selene fought it off. So she had to get past all this. It would hurt Selene knew, but it seemed like life.. or immortal life anyways, was full of pain.. (_Rest well in hell my dark father_.) Selene thought.

Michael brushed a stray strand of hair out of her gorgeous face bringing the former Death Dealer back into reality. Selene looked up at her mate with bloody eyes, then shut them briefly, Michael kissed each of her shut lids softly, and Selene hugged him tightly as she whispered to his surprise, tightly shutting her chocolate eyes, " I love you Michael." Michael smiled down at his mate kissing her tear streaked face. He knew she was in pain, he vowed he would be there for her always.

Michael hoped he could help his mate deal with her torments. He held her close as they went off to bed for the morning, the sun would be up in little under an hour. Selene was still struggling with her emotional anguish, but she would take it head on, her tormented soul was finally beginning to heal, barely, but it would heal. Michael pulled her to his chest as they lay curled together. The Vampiress's tears had ebbed but Selene was now quiet as stone and still as a statue. Slowly his arms curled around her cool body and he nuzzled her cheek.

* * *

****

**Please read and review!! Guys I really need to know if I should keep going, I am feeling a bit discouraged about writing this.**


End file.
